Together At Last
by twilight-jemmett
Summary: Bellas a orphan once her parents die. she gets adopted by our yellowed eyed friends but one leaves by her arrivle so here you go! im paranoied so im rating this m i dnt own twilight any of it i own the plot
1. Chapter 1

Together At Last

Heres another new storie!

Bellas P.O.V

"Bella honey I love you so very much,so please go hide in my closet!"

Those were my Mommies last words before it happend

I walked into my house yesterday with my looked scared and was crying,she told Daddie something and he screamed really started crying and cursing,he went somewheres and my looked at me her 5 year old daughter teary eyed and told me those words.

I was scared and said "I love you to Mommie"and went to her room and hid.

A couple of minutes later I heard a bang and was crying again and screaming,there were new voices that Ive never heard I heard a hlood curtling scream and Mommie stopped crying.

Then I heard Daddie say "You bast-!"he was cut off by a big bang.

Then i heard laughing and then the new people left.I waited a while then went I got down i saw my Mommie and Daddie dead on the floor with blood all over.I screamed and cryed and went to call they came and took me to a police man they are coming over.

"Isabella,sweetie my friend here is going to bring you to a you know what that is?"He asked.I shooked my head.

"Its a place where kids go when theyre Mommies and Daddies go to heaven"he said.I nodded.

We walked to his car,and it took awhile to get there.I was scared.

"Isabella,im going to leave . is going to take care of ?"I nodded He got into his car and .Lynch Brought me to my room and told meif i needed anything to go get her.

Weeks later

Its been weeks since ive been here and nobody picked tomorrow theres going to be another family so hopefully theyre going to pick me.

Alices P.O.V

Vision

"Emmie can you play tea with me please"said a lil girl.

"Come on Bellie I just played with you like 2 minutes ago" "please!"

Out of vision

"!"

Here ya go ill put more up if you give 5 reviews for this one or my other one :D well imma go now!


	2. new family

"ESME ESME ESME!" I screamed."Yes dear," Her pleasently voice said.

"Guess what?" I practically yelled. "Wha-""WE'RE GETTING A CHILD!" I screamed cutting her off."What are you talking about?""Well ive been having these vision's of a little girl and I just had ine of her asking Emmett to play tea with her!" I shouted in one breath."Oh how lovely" Esme sighed happily.

"NONONONONONONONOONONO!WE'ER NOT GETTING A KID!" Edward said coming into the living room."WHY NOT!" I shouted getting in his face."Because,ALICE,its not safe!"he said backing up.

"Well to bad ive ALREADY SEEN it." I backed fired tapping my head." Well ill just leave then." he said crossing his arms and looking away."Oh Edward dont be silly." Esme chided softly with a hint of worry in her eyes."Well I am going if that _thing _comes into my home." he said in disguste."Its not a thing its a child,girl to be infact." I spat at him.

_"GOD YOU CAN BE SUCH A JERK!" _I screamed inside my head to growled at m.

"Monday morning we're going to the orphanage,OK, to get Bella." I said getting everyones attention."Alice how do you know her name is Bella?" Carlisle said."yeah"Emmett,Jasper,and Rose said together."Well in my visionEmmett caled her "Bellie".Wich probly means "Isabella" wich is "Bella"." I said getting all excited, evryone nodded except edward who just growled.

"FINE IM _**GONE**_!" he seethed and went upstairs and packed some stuff and stomped downstairs, and left to go tot denails(AN: srry bout the spelling)."I hade a vision hes goin to the Denails." I said before anyone had the chance to ask...

YAY ITS MONDAY MORNING!AND WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE ORPHANAGE!

Bellas pov:

YAY! Its Monday morning! Im wearing my favorite Giants jersey my real Daddie got me the day he and my real Mommie died,and a jean skirt with a pair of old sneakers. I put my hair in pigtails, now hopefully they pick me.

told us to go downstairs and line family came in they're so pretty!

"Hello " said.

heres another chappy hope u like it sadly i _**DNT**_ own twilight just the plot and crap plz reveiw:)


End file.
